Hoofdstuk 12
<< Hoofdstuk 11 Hoofdstuk 13 >> Hoofdstuk N°12 –ALLES IN DE KNOOP! Na de oriëntatieloop is alles weer normaal in het Amoris College! Nou... Bijna... Verwacht een heleboel verrassingen! Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Er zijn geen outfits beschikbaar voor dit hoofdstuk. Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Er zijn geen verborgen cadeautjes in dit hoofdstuk. Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Lysander.jpg Castiel-ep12.png Illustration-Episode12-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode13&14-Kentin.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°12-–ALLES IN DE KNOOP Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 12! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : Introductie DEEL 2 : Alexis' onthulling DEEL 3 : Wat de... DEEL 4 : Alles opklaren ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ''' Introductie ---- '''In dit hoofdstuk, zijn er 6 afbeeldingen beschikbaar, twee worden er automatisch verkregen tijdens het hoofdstuk. Je bent terug op school, en je bevind je in de lerarenkamer, en de directrice staat tegen jullie te schreeuwen. Ze vind je verantwoordelijk voor de mislukking van de race, en je straf is om Meneer Faraize te helpen wanneer hij je nodig heeft. Aangezien je wilt blijven leven, probeer je niet met haar te discusseren. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar Mr. Faraize om je te verontschuldigen.' Mr. Faraize is in een van de lokalen in de school. Wanneer je hem vind, zal hij je vertellen dat de race er was om het geld te kunnen ophalen voor een ander project en dat er helaas niet genoeg geld was opgehaald, en daarom de directrice woedend was. Over je straf, hij vraagt je gewoon om de lerarenkamer op te ruimen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de inkomsthal of ga naar de lerarenkamer.' Als je je bevind in de hoofdgangen, ga dan naar de lerarenkamer. Je moet dan drie objecten pakken: /!\ Je gaat automatisch terug naar de lerarenkamer totdat je alle objecten hebt opgepakt /!\ ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ontdek wie de race heeft gewonnen.' Als je de kamer hebt opgeruimd, besluit je om te ontdekken wie de race heeft gewonnen. Om dit te weten te komen moet je eerst hebben gepraat Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander en Armin. Dan, kan je erachter komen wie de race heeft gewonnen in de gang. Je zal dan Violet tegenkomen die met je wilt praten over Alexis. ---- D E E L 2: ''' Alexis' onthulling Violet is verliefd op Alexis, maar is te verlegen om met hem erover te praten. Ze vraagt aan jou of je met hem kan praten voor haar. Je kan weigeren en het aan haar zelf overlaten, of je kan haar helpen en dan met Alexis praten. '''Keuze 1: Help Dit zal je toestaan wat LM te krijgen met Violet en Alexis. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar Alexis om met hem over Violet te praten.' Je vind Alexis in de tuin club, nadat je hebt gepraat met Armin. Als je met hem praat over Violet, zal hij het een beetje ongemakkelijk vinden voordat hij je verteld dat hij haar niet op die manier niet leuk vind, en dat hij het ook nooit zal kunnen zijn. Als je erop ingaat, zal hij je vertellen… Dat hij jongens leuk vind! Hij besluit om het zelf tegen Violet te vertellen. Verrassing, je besluit om Armin te gaan zoeken, zoals hij het had gevraagd. Op dit moment ga je terug naar de normale verhaallijn. Keuze 2 : Help niet Je wint en verliest niks ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer erachter te komen hoe Violet's liefdesverklaring afliep.' Je wordt nieuwsgierig en je vraagt je af hoe het met Violet was afgelopen. Je moet het aan haar vragen als ze eenmaal haar verklaring heeft afgelegd. Ze verteld je dat Alexis nee heeft gezegd, en zijn reden blijft een mysterie. Je gaat naar hem toe om wat meer informatie te krijgen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Alexis.' Als je Alexis hebt gesproken (je moet eerst met Armin hebben gepraat) zal hij je vertellen dat hij niks tegen Violet heeft, maar dat hij jongens leuk vind! Je kan hem wel van jouw lijst af halen! Verrassing, je laat hem gaan en dan herinner je dat Armin met je wilde praten als je het had gevraagd. Je besluit hem te zoeken. Op dit moment ga je terug naar de normale verhaallijn. ---- D E E L 3: ' Wat de... ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag Armin voor meer informatie over zijn broer. Armin maakt wat grapjes, en daarna praat hij wat serieuzer over zijn broer. Alexis heeft nooit meisjes leuk gevonden, en het zal nooit veranderen. Je hebt de informatie gekregen die je nodig had en ga dan weg. Je zal Castiel en Lysander tegenkomen. Ze zien je niet en gaan verder met hun gesprek alsof alles normaal is. Je hoort Lysander lieve woorden fluisteren naar Castiel. En na wat je gehoord had over Alexis, ben je een beetje bang. Iris leid je af… en voordat je het weet, zijn de jongens al weg. Het kan niet waar zijn! Je moet meer informatie hebben over de situatie! Je komt dan Boris tegen die je vraagt of je hem kan helpen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ontdek wat er aan de hand is tussen Castiel en Lysander!' Je kan deze doelstelling later in dit hoofdstuk compleet maken… ' ➜ Doelstelling: Herinner Lysander eraan dat hij naar de gym moet.' Je kan de interview van Peggy accepteren of weigeren en gepraat moeten hebben met Castiel om Lysander te vinden. Als dat gebeurd is, herinnerd je hem eraan dat hij naar de gym moet, en je besluit hem te volgen om zijn tattoo te kunnen zien. Je verstopt je in de kluisjes en iemand komt om zich om te kleden. Hier zal je automatisch de eerste afbeelding tevoorschijn krijgen. Je kan niet zien wie het is, maar de afdrukken op zijn rug zijn wel zichtbaar. Zonder te denken kom je uit het kluisje en zie je wie het is en krijg wat verklaringen. Je kan op dit moment een tweede illustratie krijgen. Je moet dan wel met Nathaniel 50 LM hebben. Nathaniel is woedend en je verliest automatisch wat LM met hem (dat is natuurlijk hartstikke normaal, iedereen zal woedend zijn als dit je overkomt!), maar maak je niet druk, je kan het met hem goed maken later in dit hoofdstuk. Zonder informatie over de afdrukken op Nathaniels rug, besluit je om een onderzoek te starten. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer te ontdekken of er iemand informatie heeft over Nathaniel... Of hou het voor jezelf.' Je kan het met de anderen over hebben wat je zag… of voor jezelf houden. Het ligt aan je keuze of je groeit of zakt op de LM van Nathaniel. Voordat je praat met Melody, zal je Lysander tegenkomen die zag dat Nathaniel een beetje van streek was. Zonder te praten over de blauwe plekken, vertel je dat je Nathaniel zag in de kleedkamer. Op dit moment kan je de derde afbeelding krijgen. Voor dit, moet je meer dan 50 LM met Lysander hebben. Je ziet dan Amber. Je praat met haar over Nathaniel, en ze besluit om een deal met je te sluiten: Koop voor haar de telefoon die ze in het cadeauwinkeltje zag and ze zal je wat informatie geven over haar broer en de blauwe plekken op zijn rug. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Koop het mobieltje in het Cadeauwinkeltje en ga terug naar de inkomsthal.' Als je het telefoontje hebt gekocht, ga terug en geef het aan Amber. Ze verteld je dat hij de blauwe plekken thuis heeft gekregen, zonder echte details. Dit helpt je niet echt veel, eigenlijk niks…. maar wat gebeurd is is gebeurd. Je hebt geen andere keuze dan die kleine pestkop zien vertrekken met de telefoon die je net hebt gekocht. Je begint nu aan het laatste deel van het hoofdstuk. ---- D E E L 4: ' Alles opklaren ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Nathaniel Ontgrendel een gesprek met Nathaniel. Als je met de andere leerlingen hebt gepraat over wat je zag, zal de LM van hem dalen… en dan praten we niet over een klein beetje. Je vind dan Lysander en Castiel die je uit zullen leggen over het gesprek van eerder. De doelstelling: “Ontdek wat er aan de hand is tussen Castiel en Lysander!” zal dan afgerond zijn. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Castiel.' Je kan hier je vierde afbeelding krijgen. Je moet dan wel weer meer dan 50 LM hebben met Castiel. Castiel maakt je belachelijk over wat je eerder had gehoord van het gesprek van Lysander en hem. Deze keer krijg je een speciaal moment met hem! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Armin' Je kan hier je vijfde afbeelding krijgen. Je moet het spelletje hebben opgepakt dat in het trappenhuis ligt als je het telefoontje voor Amber koopt, en goed geantwoord moeten hebben op Armin. Armin is zijn spelletje verloren. Je kan het aan hem geven en hem zien spelen, of vertrekken omdat je het spelletje niet hebt opgepakt en het daarom ook niet in je inventaris hebt. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Melody' Met dank aan Melody, heb je nu een geweldig idee om de school te helpen om geld te krijgen! Een concert! Alleen, heb je 2 deelnemers nodig die ook mee willen doen: Lysander en Castiel. Je zal Lysander moeten zoeken (Castiel zal het niet zo goed in zich opnemen) om met hem erover te praten. Als je naar de gangen gaat, zie je Amber en een jongen die je niet kent…. ehm… zoenen! Je krijgt hier automatisch een andere afbeelding. Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 13! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Directrice' ⎡''We waren doodongerust! Twee studenten die verdwalen in het bos terwijl het pad goed aangeduid was! Wat haalden jullie je in je hoofd?⎦ *A) (Zeg dat het de schuld is van je partner.) - *B) (Neem de verantwoordelijkheid) + *C) (Zeg voorlopig niks) = ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''Een project door de leraren wat zich binnen enkele minuten plaats vind.⎦ *A) In een paar minuten? Dus je bent laat! = *B) Waarom ben ik daar niet op de hoogte van? - *C) … Waarom vraagt een leraar je altijd iets, zit je in het spel? - ⎡''Ja, zoals je kan zien… voor het basketbal spel.⎦ *A) Waarom zijn er geen meiden uitgenodigd? - *B) Denk je dat ik mag komen? = *C) Ik zou ook graag meegedaan hebben! = ⎡''Een TATTOO?! Je bespioneert jongens die zich uitkleden om een TATTOO?! En denk je dat iemand dat gelooft?⎦ *A) N-Nee, ik ben eigenlijk verdwaald… - *B) Maar het is de waarheid… + *C) Ik bespied niemand! - ⎡''Ik dacht je niet tot zoiets is staat…''⎦ *A) Ik reageerde zonder erbij na te denken… = *B) rustig maar, ik heb enkel je rug gezien! = *C) N-Nathaniel… Ik weet dat ik niks zou mogen zeggen, maar die vlekken op je rug… Hoe heb je die opgelopen? - LM gaat omhoog als je niks tegen Iris en Melody zegt, je liegt dus tegen hen. ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''Waarom had je dan niet met hem gepraat?⎦ *A) Stel ik jou vragen? + *B) Omdat ik toen niks te zeggen had. = *C) Dat zou te gemakkelijk geweest zijn, hè…! - ⎡''Ja, eigenlijk wil ik het wel weten. Wat is er met jou aan de hand?⎦ *A) (Verander van onderwerp.) Trouwens, heb je goed geslapen? + *B) (Verzin een excuus.) Ik vroeg me gewoon af of je ging deelnemen aan de basketbalwedstrijd. - ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Hij was vlakbij de tuin club. Waarom?⎦ *A) Ik moet hem iets vragen. - *B) Zomaar…voor de lol. + ⎡''O ja, hij heeft het me verteld… Dan moet ik me in de kleedkamer gaan omkleden. Ik ga gewoon de opwarming doen, het interesseert me allemaal niet zo.⎦ *A) Ja, je lijkt echt niet het sportieve type. + *B) Het zou je anders wel goed doen om wat te bewegen! - ⎡''Alleen voor mijn tattoo?⎦ *A) Het spijt me! Ik wist niet dat het zo zou eindigen… = *B) (Zeg niks) = (afbeelding) ---- 'Alexis' ⎡''Ja, maar ze is niet echt mijn type!⎦ *A) Probeer het eens! Violet is echt aardig… + *B) O ja? Vind je een ander meisje leuk? = ---- 'Armin' ⎡''Cool! Laat je mee een van die vier eens bezoeken?⎦ *A) Als je wilt! - *B) Liever niet… - *C) Jij hebt het niet nodig? + ⎡''Dat zou niet zo grappig geweest zijn!⎦ *A) Stoort het je niet dat je broer niet van meisjes houdt? - *B) Ik verwachtte dat helemaal niet, behalve… = *C) Ik dacht dat JIJ niet van meisjes hield… + ⎡''Dat is als ik meisjes zoals jou zie dat ik denk dat hij gelijk heeft geen interesse in je te te tonen. Het pittige type, we doen beter. De enige rare persoon in deze school, ben jij.⎦ *A) Ik wil niet slecht zijn! Het is gewoon niet normaal! = *B) (Voeg er niks aan toe) = ⎡''Zoek je nog steeds iemand?⎦ *A) Ik heb hem heel wat te vragen. *B) Ze kunnen niet zonder me, dat is mijn schuld niet! + *C) Heb je hem gezien of niet? = ⎡''Dat doet me denken aan de personages in MMORPG’s! Bijvoorbeeld, de kerel vraagt je om met de lasser te praten, maar die staat vlak naast hem, maar je bent nog steeds verplicht met hem te praten om verder te kunnen.'' *A) Personages? MMORPG? - *B) Ja, zoiets. = Voor de afbeelding: *A) (Praat met hem) = (afbeelding) *B) (Bekijk hem verder in stilte) = ---- 'Peggy' Je partners LM daalt als je haar je laat interviewen. Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index